A New Take On Star Crossed Lovers
by TogetherSomewhere
Summary: Regina (17 years old) From District one and Emma Swan (16 years old) From district nine, are thrown into the Hunger Games with 22 other tributes, will their unlikely alliance survive through the heavy toll these games take upon them?
1. The First Kiss

_**Hello there, since I am in the mood of writing a lot of SQ stories, I am giving you the pleasure of yet another SQ story, my other ones are Caving In and Cold Cases and Hunger, I am also working on yet another Sq story but that one will take a while until that will be posted. Dear Henry is on an hiatus, sorry but I cannot find the will to write that right now.**_

 _ **This is in the sort of universe of the hunger games, for the people who haven't read the Hunger Games, future America is divided into a Capitol and thirteen districts, district 13 doesn't exist anymore tho, every year to remember a rebellion, children are drawn to join the hunger games, a girl and a boy from each district except the Capitol. District 1 and 2 are rich and get trained even before the games, thus the name careers. other districts don't have that and those children just get thrown into the games clueless of what to do. the only way to win the games is by killing all of the other competitors. May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour.**_

 _ **This is an M rated story for upcoming chapters that will contain smut.**_

 _ **Happy reading my lovelies**_

 _ **x R.**_

If she stepped off of the platform now she would get blown up, into a million pieces, But would that really be so bad after all that will be waiting for her when the countdown hit zero? If she stepped off of it right now, while they were still counting she wouldn't have to kill someone, a career from district one would be dead before the games even started, and she would be free. Free from all the demons that were haunting her in her head and those here in reality.

Her heart beat was already speeding up, she couldn't step off. She couldn't make herself to do it, to be so much of a coward and not even go down fighting. No, she would fight, she would show all those damned people she could fight and could win.

Not that she really wanted to win this, the thought of killing that many people, children actually, to win this made her stomach churn for a second, before she composed herself again and focused on the voice that was counting down the seconds until all hell would break loose.

The countdown came closer and closer towards zero, the monotone voice sounding rather mocking in her ears as it reached three, two, one, Zero...

Her heart beat was erratic as she took off towards the cornucopia and got herself a bow and arrow and a belt with throwing knives on it, the weapons she felt most comfortable with, a backpack and then ran off away from the cornucopia, deciding not to join in into the blood bath that always happened at the beginning of the games. Even though she was from district one she really didn't feel like joining the careers, because well, Killian the boy from her district she loathed for obvious reasons, and then there was the UnCharming couple of Snow and Charming. the idiot who called their children Snow or Charming must have thought it funny or something, but it made her despise them even more than she already did.

while running away from the massacre the raven haired beauty deftly counted all the cannon shots that were heard to mark the deaths of fellow tributes. Not that she cared for any of them, it was just good to know how many were left after that particular bloodbath was done, she needed to know how many enemies she had left after all.

Since she had had training since the day her parents died at the age of five, she was rather well conversed in combat and all of the survival skills. The lessons of the survival skills always had been her favourite, they taught you some useful and well, less brutal things than those infernal combat trainings.

she had alway rather loathed the practices with swords and spears. She did like the knife training and loved the practices with bow and arrow. That was something she was talented in and in a way, she felt like she never did direct damage to someone, and it made it possible for her to not have to be close to her target. She never got why other people liked being just inches away from their victim while seeing how the life lost the victim's eyes, and be in far closer range and thus much closer to the danger of being wounded by said person you wanted to wound. It wasn't her style, and thus would not even think about using it here.

She wasn't going to let these stupid games change the person she was even more than they had already done. She would show the idiots who made these games possible what a good tribute looked like. For this, she would have to be heartless. For this she would have to be ruthless, and maybe even plain evil.

Her instructor had told her several times already, that emotions were useless. That they would only stand in the way of her and her kill. Well, that was before said instructor got killed and replaced by another...

Even in district one, corruption was running through the veins of the leaders. The lying bastards. Always making accusations up so they could kill whomever they thought capable of taking their power, insert why her parents had died. The bastards saw them as a threat and made an excuse to kill them and leave her and her sister to be orphans.

But that wasn't something she should think about now, no, now she should focus on winning these damned games and making sure she could have her revenge on the people she hated most of all.

When she thought she was far enough, away from the blood bath where the other careers from districts one and two had probably already teamed up in an alliance. An alliance that would come and hunt her down, she knew that. She knew that they were going to come for her, she had kind of made sure they would.

Provoking them during training together the last four days, smiling her most flirtatious smile to all the girls from all the different districts and laughing coldly at the three careers when they snarled at her for being a dyke, or a filthy homo.

Yes she like girls, so what? Of course the perfect princess couldn't handle such a thing so atrocious.

Of course that nasty little princess had to make fun of her when _she_ died... Of course the little princess had to make fun of her the days her heart were broken...

Not that it still didn't hurt, it was just... More of a dull ache now. She couldn't dwell on the fact for it would only hurt more, so she decided never to dwell on it ever again. Simple as that really.

She walked through the trees that made this arena seem like an enormous forest and scavenged for water, that was also one of the things her training had taught her, look for water. Water was one of the most important and needed things in the Arena.

More people would probably die from dehydration than from actual tributes.

And so she made her way through the Arena, looking for water to fill the flask that was in the backpack she had gotten from the cornucopia.

When she found water she released a relieved breath and smiled, she wouldn't have problems with that then. She closed in towards the water and crouched down so she could fill the flask with water and put her hands in the water as well and brush them through her unruly raven curly locks that were getting worse in this heat. She already thought about getting something to bind her hair with so that it would be out of her face and not something that could bother her.

With herself being this distracted she didn't even notice another tribute was coming closer to the same lake she was at. She was now focussed on getting something to tie her hair with.

When she found something useful she braided her hair and bound it with a small vine and hoped it would hold.

Just then she looked up and found a stunning blonde girl staring at her with a shocked and terrified expression.

The girl looked like a deer caught in headlights, eyes that were a beautiful sea green, widened in fear as she girl dropped the own flask she had in her hands. The Brunner's observed that the blonde didn't have any weapons and yet she quickly got her bow and arrow out and strung the arrow so that if she held the arrow a little less tight, it would hit the girl right in the chest. The raven beauty's heart was pounding in her ears as she contemplated if she should just end the girls misery right there, she would have done it to any of the other tributes without batting an eye, but something convinced her that she shouldn't shoot.

Maybe it were the big pleading eyes, the trembling body, or just that she didn't have the heart to kill such a beauty.

She knew her emotions we're getting in the way of her normal judgement, and that killing the girl would be most beneficial for both of them, but she... She just couldn't.

She lowered her bow and put the arrow back into the quiver, returning to the task of investigating what else was hidden away in the bag she had managed to procure. Taking her attention away from the blonde, the girl didn't have a weapon anyways, and certainly didn't have the muscles to do her any serious harm.

The blonde girl looked far too stunned and scared to even really do something other than stare at the raven haired beauty across from her. In turn the brunette looked back at the blonde and was intrigued at the amount of beauty the blonde had. a person like that, so frail and beautiful shouldn't be here.

The brunette tried to think from which district the girl was, but couldn't seem to remember who it was. Probably someone with a low score, someone her mind had thought unworthy of remembering.

"Hello?" it sounded distorted. Like maybe her mind just made up the fact that a soft voice greeted her. A beautiful soft voice that fit those golden lock, and sea green eyes.

The brunette looked at the blonde with a furrowed brow. "Did you say something?" She asked and put everything back in her bag, slung the quiver with arrows and the bow over her shoulders. The blonde looked a bit flushed now, and she had no idea why. She just asked a simple question, that should not give someone that reason to blush, should it?

"Ehm... yes, I said hello." The blonde timidly said and looked the brunette once over again. "Oh, my name is Emma, what is yours?" The blonde, apparently named Emma said softly and even tried to pair a smile with the statement. The raven haired girl had no intent to give her own name away that easily. She didn't like it if people knew her name. She somehow always had the feeling that if you gave people you name, you would give them some sort of power over you. some sort of power they did not deserve to have unless they gained your trust.

"Why haven't you run away, I could have killed you, you know that right?" She asked and walked closer to the blonde haired gi- No, Emma. She didn't get why, the closer she got to Emma, the less afraid the blonde looked. Yes, there was still that flush in her cheeks but the nerves seemed to have disappeared. Didn't she know the name the Capitol had given her? Had the blonde named Emma missed her during the training days? Yes the raven haired beauty had missed Emma in those four days, but then again, she was only interested in the ones that formed a threat, and that was certainly not a name she would give to the girl in front of her. The girl that looked like she was incapable of doing any serious harm to her. Which made her walk closer and closer towards the blonde with curiosity. She was rather intrigued why the girl greeted her, even gave her name to her.

"I could ask you the same but then why you didn't shoot me, I saw you pointing the arrow at me. And I saw you during training. You are immensely good with bow and arrow. You could have killed me. Why didn't you?" The blonde asked and The Raven haired girl found herself wondering why she didn't do it again. Why she didn't just release the arrow and let it find it's mark in the chest of the girl that was now only one or two feet away from her. She had no real, solid answer to that. She just wasn't able to release the arrow from where it was ready to go. Something stopped her.

"I don't know why I didn't kill you, I just... Didn't think it necessary to do so, I suppose." The brunette said and took the blonde in again. Beautifully built. It reminded her of Danielle... Even the eyes were alike. Just not the hair colour. But her eyes they sparkled, shone almost.

"Do you want to form an alliance?" Emma asked, which shook the raven haired girl out of her train of thought.

"You want to form an alliance with the one they like to call the Evil Queen, or even The Black Widow?" She asked surprised. "No sane person would want to do that." She argued and narrowed her eyes at the blonde. That wasn't a question she was expecting at all. Nobody liked her, let alone trusted her. Why would this blonde girl ven want an alliance with her?

"I don't care about how they call you. You haven't killed me and you seem like you can be trusted. I don't see why we shouldn't form an alliance." The blonde answered simply and even smiled again.

The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her and thought about the consequences of this choice. how it could benefit her and how it would hinder her. Then she realised something. She herself had nowhere to go to if she won this. Had no parents, no friends, nothing to go back to. What if she could protect this innocent looking girl and let her win?

"Very well." The brunette agreed and the alliance was struck between the two girls.

"Wait, for real?" The blonde asked with a goofy smile creeping up on her face. A smile that actually managed to speed up the raven haired girl's heart. It made her long for a normal situation where she could have met the girl, but alas, that wasn't something that was possible.

Not with these damned Hunger Games. No, but she would protect a girl like this. Someone that probably had something to go back to.

"Emma, I want you to go look for some edible berries while I search for a pace we can sleep safely without being spotted." She said and then made her leave, but after walked ten feet she swirled around again, "Meet me at this lake in two hours." She said and then she was gone.

Missing the forlorn look on Emma's face as the blonde looked around not sure what to do exactly, until she spotted some dark purple berries, so dark they almost were black.

The Raven haired girl decided to gather some enormous leaves and built bed like things for them to sleep in. It was sheltered by a lot of trees and bushes, a remote spot, perfect as a sleeping place.

"Hey uhm… I still don't know your name, but I think I found some edible berries." was what broke the brunette out of her concentration. She turned her attention away from the leaves she was arranging and turned to focus on the blonde girls that was in front of her.

"Now that we are allies I suppose giving you my name would be a smart move. it's Regina." She said and then observed the berries. her heart skipped a beat and her blood went cold. "tell me you haven't eaten any of those berries." Regina said urgently and snatched the berries out of the blonde's hand.

"What?! Why?" Emma asked confused and looked at the berries like they might spontaneously combust. To her it were just good looking berries, but apparently there was something wrong.

"These damned things are dreamshade berries. If you eat them you will die, seconds after you eat those, you will fall down to the ground and die.

Emma's eyes widened and regina let out a cold laugh. "What why are you laughing? shouldn't you be throwing them away right now?" She said half panicked, feeling her stomach churn at the idea of almost eating them. If she had, she would be dead right now, killed because of her own stupidity instead of murdered by one of the many tributes in this arena.

"I think we will be able to use these berries very wisely." Regina said and put them away in a little pouch inside of her backpack. this would be her way of dying. it was quick,painless and she could do it to herself, not risking the fact that otherwise Emma had to be the one to kill her, and she was sure of the fact that Emma would not be able to do it, to kill her. The blonde girl just look far too innocent for something like that.

No if she was to go through with the plan of making it to the last two together with Emma, she had to do the deed of eliminating herself, on her own, and these berries were perfect for them.

"Regina? Regina, are you alright?" Emma asked softly as she looked at the raven haired beauty in front of her. It was as if the brunette had zoned out or something, and it kind of scared Emma to see her zone out like that.

"I'm perfectly alright Emma, don't worry about me, now you go to the sleep place and I will get us something to eat that won't kill us." Regina said and then just marched off, in search of something that would fill their stomachs without being lethal.

Regina walked around, staying close to the sleeping place of course, since she didn't want to risk Emma getting into trouble with one of the other tributes. If anything would happen to the blonde, her whole plan would be ruined, because she didn't really like the idea of anyone but Emma winning this game now.

Regina furrowed her brow when she realized she was already very protective over Emma, it wasn't like they had something together, they had just met a few hours ago, and already Regina wanted to protect her and felt… something for her. The only time that had happened before was with Danielle…

She needn't concentrate. Not dwindle on about the past, nothing good would come of it. After a while Regina found some food that was worth eating and collected the nuts and berries, it wasn't much, and they would need to look for some better food soon, but it would do fine for now. She put them in the back pack she was carrying with her, but then quickly looked up when a branch snapped in front of her.

A bloodlusted gaze met her own and the she saw the glinting of the long knife in the hand of the tribute. It looked like the poor girl just stepped out of a bloodbath, and was now on a mission to kill more, which actually was what these games were about, but still.

The look in the girl's eyes was just psycho, like she would enjoy gutting you. That wasn't a new thing for Regina, heaven knows all those girls and boys from district one actually enjoy killing all the people, they are even keeping record of what tribute killed the most after one won these games. It was all just a sick game, that Regina wasn't willing to play.

The girl seemed frozen in her place, before slowly coming towards the raven haired girl. Regina got out one of her knives, but was just a little too late and got stabbed in her leg, she cried out in pain and dodged the next advance of the psychotic girl. Swinging the knife at the girl, she slashes the girl's stomach, which makes for an almost inhuman screech from the girl. Now distracted Regina takes advantage and slashes the girl with her knife again, only then slashing her throat. blood spilling out and covering Regina in red thick goo that makes her stomach churn and makes her feel queasy. Yes she was trained in the art of killing- if you could really call it an art-, but being covering in warm red liquid that is spilling out on a girl that is no growing cold at her feet is something different.

A loud bang of a cannon is what snaps Regina out of it. She killed someone only because she was getting some damned berries. She wasn't sure if she could even stomach the food right now, although Emma would still probably want it anyway. So she decided to get back to the sleeping place, before a hovercraft came to transport the girl's dead body out of the arena.

When Regina went and tried to walk, white hot pain shot through her whole body, which was enough to make her lurch to the side and empty what little there was in her stomach. The girl and her blade had gotten her leg good and well. When she was sure nothing more would be leaving her stomach, she looked down to her leg and found blood covering her trousers. she brought a shaking hand to the bleeding wound to stop the bleeding, and check how bad the cut was exactly, but after a fraction of a second of holding her hand against the wound she retracted it, the pain overwhelming her again and threatening to knock her out, black spots already dancing in her vision. She coughed, her stomach trying to empty itself again, but there was nothing to throw out anymore.

She bit her lip hard and walked to the sleeping place, hoping that Emma was still alright, and without any harm. She wasn't prepared for how she was met though.

A frantic Emma ran towards her, rambling about whatever got her so worried, for Regina it was all a blur and inaudible to follow as Emma helped her to their little 'camp' and pushed Regina to sit down. Regina was still a bit dazed because off the blood loss, and the loss of everything she had in her stomach. The dried up blood of the dead girl, now pulling at her skin, making it itch, as she tried to move a little.

A shake of her shoulder was what snapped her back to reality again and she was shocked by how close the blonde actually was to her now. What also shocked her was that her heart was speeding up with the closer presence of the particular blonde, but that wasn't what she could focus on, neither should she focus on those sea green eyes, or the perfect golden locks, or those supple pink lips, no, no, she should focus on what those pretty lips were saying.

"Regina, what the hell happened out there? I thought you got killed when that damned cannon went off, and now you come here covered in blood and with a large cut in your leg!" Emma said worriedly and regina was surprised at the emotion. why would the blonde be worried about her? they were rivals in the end when it would come to it, right? "Regina! What happened?" Emma asked again when Regina forgot to respond.

"I got stabbed, isn't that rather obvious?" Regina deadpanned and tried to rip her gaze away from where it was transfixed, looking into the eyes of the blonde, but failed miserably, because her gaze was now travelling over the body of the blonde, which made her heart skip a beat.

"I thought you died you idiot! I was sick with worry that you were killed!" Emma said and that made Regina looked at those eyes again with a furrowed brow.

"You were worried sick about me?" Regina asked the blonde confused, and saw a flicker of an emotion she knew all too well in her eyes. No she didn't see it, did she? No, it must have been her imagination…

"Of course I was worried about you! You and I have an alliance now." Emma said, but even Regina got that there was more in that statement that the blonde didn't say. The raven haired girl would let it be for now though, Let Emma have her secrets, just as she had her own.

"Well, not dead." Regina deadpanned, which elicited a smile from the blonde, that made Regina's stomach flutter.

Emma punched Regina's arm softly and chuckled. "I can see that." Emma said and Regina noticed how relieved the blonde looked because of that fact. It felt like someone actually wanted her around, even if she was going to die soon. She had to, how sad Emma might be over it, she had to because Emma needed to win this. Not her.

"Well good to know your eyes are still working." Regina said and then finally moved her eyes off of the blonde as she looked down at her leg, only the sight of it, enough to make her feel unwell again, and be thankful of the fact that she was sitting down.

"We need to get that wound treated somehow, it will get infected and everything if you don't do something about it." Emma said with a worried look and hovered her hand over the wound before resting it on Regina's thigh.

Regina was highly aware of the place where Emma's hand was resting, the skin feeling like it was on fire, even with fabric separating the blonde's hand with her skin. Emma seemed to notice her reaction to the touch, but made absolutely no move to change it, which made Regina blush.

Blush? Regina did not blush. Not for anyone, and yet here she was, her cheeks lightly tinted red as her skin still felt like it was on fire under the places where Emma was resting her hand. It made her temporarily forget about the white hot pain in her leg.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes and it seemed like she hesitated with something. There now was this tension between them, tension that was pulling them closer together, both their gazes going down to each other's lips until they both snapped out of it. they couldn't be doing this. They couldn't start to feel much for each other. They just couldn't. Not when they both knew that one or both of them would be dead at the end of this.

Just then they both heard a beeping coming just from outside their self created camp.

"Could you go see what that is, I would do it but my leg will not allow me to do so at the moment." Regina said and looked at Emma who now had a blush of her own, probably because well, they almost kissed after all.

"Uh, yea, sure, be back in a sec." Emma said and then she was gone to see what the beeping sound was. Regina did have her suspicions on what it could be, but surely she didn't have sponsors? Yes, she had the highest score when the training days were over, but that did not in any way mean that the people would like her enough to sponsor her, surely they didn't? Yes she killed her interview, but that was only because that was also something he had been trained for, and the intern Cinna had dressed her in amazing clothes that made her body look very, very good.

He had playing with the names she had gotten, with the idea of a black widow and an Evil Queen. Given her a sleek black dress that complimented her figure and when he pressed on a button flames would dance over the dress, making her look all the more lethal.

Emma came back with a shocked look on her face, and a gleaming metal all shaped thing in her hands. Sponsors, like he had expected. But what could it have been in the first place? what had the sponsors given her or Emma?

"I think this is for you Regina." Emma said a bit breathless and handed the ball to Regina who carefully opened it. it contained a note and a little can of some sort of cream.

 _If you want more help,_

 _Learn what an actual kiss is please._

 _-M_

Regina read the note at least three times. The sponsors had wanted them to kiss? Regina then opened the can and got what it must be for, it was for the wound on her leg…

Emma got it as well and then apparently took the task of applying it on Regina's leg upon herself.

"This might hurt a little." Emma said carefully, and then Regina felt nothing but relief as the cold cream healed her leg. regina closed her eyes and released a content sigh at the fact that there wasn't an immense pain in her leg.

by closing her eyes she didn't notice when Emma was done, or that Emma read the little note as well. She didn't even notice Emma coming closer towards her, she only noticed when her lips were captured by two very soft ones, and feeling a hand cup her cheek. Regina moved on instinct and pulled the body of the blonde onto her lap, and tangled one her her hands in golden locks, while the other held the blonde's waist to keep her steady as she kissed those soft lips back. Her heart beating erratically and her stomach doing flips. The kiss was even better than something she could have imagined, the softness of Emma's lips were all she could focus on right about now, but that didn't matter.

what mattered was that Regina finally, after ages, felt alive again. Finally felt like there was something to life for after all, if only just to receive more kisses like these. Just to feel like this again, energy and life thrumming through her veins. flooding her mind and pulsing through her whole body. Making this hells feel like heaven, or well like a like sliver of heaven had made it's way to her. She pulled away from the kiss when her lungs burned and were pleading desperately for some oxygen.

Breathless she looked into the sea green eyes that looked at her widened, but a little darkened with a hint of lust. Not that that could be acted upon, but still, it meant she wasn't to only one that had thoroughly enjoyed this exchange between the two of them.

"That was-"

"Perfect." Regina finished for the shell shocked blonde and actually smiled again, something that still felt weird to do for Regina, being used to just looking serious, or scrunching her face up in anger, not stretching her plump lips into a smile, her cheeks not used to the feeling of being lifted up by the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah, that." Emma said with a dumbfounded look with a now goofy smile adorning that beautiful pale face, with perfect golden locks framing it.

"I think that was what the sponsor wanted wasn't it?" Regina said, but didn't really care very much for those anymore, the only thing on her mind, feeling those lips against hers again.

As if on cue though, the beeping of another parachute was to be heard just outside their camp.


	2. A Dangerous Turn

**I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter, but life happened...**

 **please do enjoy this chapter!**

 **happy reading**

 **x R.**

 **A Dangerous Turn**

Regina perked up even more when she heard the beeping sound that alerted her to another parachute. The sponsors apparently were really rooting for the two of them to end up together, or at least end up together for the short while they would be able to be together.

Maybe they shouldn't be together though, it would only make way for a weakness, because now Regina had showed how great her care was for the blonde in front of her. If something like that came out and other people would find out… or well other tributes, they would pref on the blonde. They would come for her, to lure out Regina and kill her before killing Emma, or maybe even kill the blonde in front of her eyes.

That would be something Regina would not be able to forgive herself, if anything happened to the blonde beauty in front of her it would be on her. She would be guilty for it, because she made a silent vow to keep her safe. To let her win these wretched games and make her get out of all of those alive and well, preferably without even a scratch on that perfectly fair skin.

She had to make sure nobody would know of the together, that nobody inside these games knew of her weakness, The Capitol would not prey on her weakness again and get her weakness killed, because after all love was a weakness, that had been showed to her many, many times before. She would not let anyone be the victim of that again, not like her precious Danielle had been. She just would not let that happen again, she would prevent it with everything that she could do to do so.

"Regina? Hello? Are you still with me here?" Emma asked softly and waved her hand in front of the brunette's eyes that had been staring off into the distance for a few solid minutes now.

"Hmm?" Regina said and shook herself out of her revery and faced Emma's sea green eyes with her own brown ones, the emotions of her decision still swirling within them, and if Emma saw that , she didn't say anything about it.

"I asked you several times if we should get the silver parachute before it would give our hide out away to other tributes that are in a close range." Emma said and Regin furrowed her brow, as she got up without answering Emma and walked to the parachute with the shining metal ball attached to it, she looked around if there were any threats out there, and then she walked back to their little camp and sat down on a log.

"What do you think they sent us?" Emma asked curiously, and if Regina was right, she even detected a small amount of hope in the blonde's voice. It was actually rather soothing to hear hope in someone's voice again, since it had been an incredibly long time ago since she had the pleasure of hearing it. Not that Regina thought it stupid to even be a little hopeful out here, since this was not a place for hope.

This was a place for despair, for anger, for evil, for murder. Not hope.

Still, Regina appreciated it, she supposed. It was something fresh, something she would never feel again. Hope. Not anymore she wouldn't, the Capitol and its accomplices had done that for her. They had done a very good job with making sure of such a thing really.

Without further ado, Regina opened the metal container and another little note was there.

 _Some Food for the failed hunt you had, Don't eat it all at once._

 _If you want more, All you have to do is kiss._

 _M_

Then Regina smiled as she saw cans of food. Cans of food that would be able to sustain them for the upcoming days. God they were lucky the people liked them, but then again, The Capitol liked a good love story that would probably be impossible in the end, since only one can get out. Only one can survive while the other will die, probably a painful death as well.

This all felt like some cruel version of a bad Romeo and Juliet rewrite, and they had the lead parts in it. They were the couple that was doomed to fail, doomed to be destined for a tragic end to their love story. Regina felt anger flare up inside of her for it.

It felt like hey were just there for pure amusement, well they were here for that, but to fall in love with someone because of those cruel thoughts and games, was just… not fair. Well nothing was really fair here if you thought about it. Only the ones that were liked or fierce enough to be of interest were helped by sponsors, and the others would just have to fend for themselves. District one and Two tributes had been trained for this most of their lives, thus they had an extra advantage, while others had no training at all except for the four days before the actual games began. It was all just so incredibly unfair. So many people would be in an enormous disadvantage so that the people that were the richest could win.

So many children would lose and have already lost their lives to this terrible power play of The Capitol, and its need to show how powerful it actually is, even with its weak system.

Regina shook herself out of the train of thoughts that was making her vision going red. Red with anger and red with another pulsing feeling. What the pulsing feeling was, wasn't something she wanted to give into now. Not when she would probably die in the next couple of days somewhere.

When Regina had recollected her mind she heard twigs snap far too close to her camp for comfort. She shot up from her previous position, setting the newly found food aside, slinging her bow over her back and the quiver filled with arrows, following soon behind. Emma all the while looking at her confused, the blonde probably didn't even heard a sound. Probably because her ear were far more trained for the little sounds like that. It had helped her out of many bad situations previously in her life, and she was grateful for her good hearing again right about now.

Emma was about to open her eyes when Regina shot her a warning glare that would have sent most people running off with tears on their cheeks, but Emma just nodded and kept still as Regina tiptoed out of their camp and snuck a little bit away from it, to ambush the tributes that dared to come that close to them.

A malicious smirk made its way across Regina her face when she saw the damned tributes that were about to try and ambush them. The lovely careers were about to make an attempt to kill her and Emma. How brave of them.

The first arrow flew through the air soundlessly and arrived at its destination as a gruesome scream rang through the air, followed by gurgles that originated from someone fighting for air. Then collective screams of 'Killian!' and 'No!' and 'You'll pay for this!'. Regina her arrow had just killed number one career, Killian. The person that was almost on top of her hate list was now dead. His last gurgling breath leaving his body as a cannon signalled his demise was official.

"Until we meet in hell, my old friend." Regina muttered to a dad Killian, and moved so she was hidden behind a tree when Snow and Charming turned around with fury burning in their eyes. Not that Regina could really see that fury, but she very much knew it was there, she had witnessed that anger many a times already and knew how ridiculous they looked like that.

Precious Snow's skin turning from white to tomato red, and Charming's blue eyes almost popping out that think idiotic skull of his. Oh yes Regina knew how idiotic they looked right about now, and she enjoyed it probably more than she should be doing.

"We know you're there you little whore!" Snow screamed with all the might her lungs could suffer. Her voice sounded broken, in shards. It wasn't as if she had killed her precious boyfriend, Regina didn't really get why Snow would be so sad about the demise of Killian, but the broken voice of her enemy made her enjoy the kill she made even more than she was already doing.

"You filthy dyke! Show yourself or are you a coward?!" Charming yelled in a voice that very ugh showed how much he loathed her and what she was. Regina didn't care what he thought of course, but the word dyke wasn't something she liked to be called right way... Maybe she wasn't in her right mind right there, or the opposite and she knew exactly why she was doing, but she stepped away from her hiding spot.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I just kill your little friend? My aim must be off, I was aiming for that ugly thing called your face." Regina said amused and laughed coldly as Snow turned an even brighter shade of red, if that was possible. And Charming his eyes really seemed to be one second away from popping out of his puny little head.

"You damned bitch! You are so going to pay for what you did." Snow growled and made a move to come closer to Regina but then seemed to doubt it when Charming shot her a look Regina couldn't decipher.

Just when she was distracted by that oddity they both suddenly charged and Regina came Into motion as well, grabbing a new arrow from the quiver and aiming an arrow at one of the two when a scream pierced the night sky. Regina took a moment to realize it as her throat that had just produced such a horrifying sound as her stomach felt like it was ripped in two.

She didn't give into the pain though, and shot arrows at the couple. A warm sticky liquid pouring out of her, as the edge of a blade sliced her face, nothing deep, but there was still a nasty cut left behind.

The dark red liquid now blowing the little view the pale moonlight was providing she just shot where there were sounds, trying to dodge whatever swings that were made at her. Her hearing was now the only thing she could trust as the coughing began, blood spilling out of her mouth.

All of a sudden the attacks stopped and footsteps were heard running away from her, snapping twigs and levels crunching wherever they went until they were out of hearing range.

Queasy. Unsteady. Pain. That were the things Regina was feeling when she tried to make her way back to the camp as fast as her injured body could take her. The blood now obstructing her vision even more as she tried to locate where exactly it was that she was going.

"Regina!" She heard being screamed in fear and she felt two soft hands on her sore biceps, two hands and a soft soothing voice led her back to her camp as she collapsed there. Coughing up more blood as she went down. Her ass hitting the hard, unforgiving ground as excruciating pain shot through her whole body. A cry of pain was begging to be released, but she kept herself silent. Making sounds wouldn't do her or Emma any good anyways.

"Regina what the hell happened out there? How well do you know them, because they seem very familiar with you somehow." Emma said rather angrily, her worry for the beautiful brunette clouding her judgement.

"I hate them, they hate me, very simple." Regina rasped and another cough rattled her whole body, which shook Emma out of her anger and into panic as she saw how much blood Regina was losing.

"We have to stop your bleeding. What can I do?" Emma asked with panic in her voice. this was not what she had thought would happen when a simple sound of a snapping branch was to be heard, something she hadn't even registered in the first place, was now almost going to be the death of the person that was quickly getting a steady grip on her heart. Regina couldn't die, not yet. Not now.


	3. Emma fights for their Lives

_**Hello my lovely and incredibly patient readers, I AM SO SO SO SORRY for delaying this chapter as long as I have. as a treat I will be updating this week for the second time, since you all definitely deserve it. I had a massive writers block and some things, well life really, happened which prevented me from finishing this chapter on time. I will be working on Cold Cases and Hunger as well, but that too will take some time sadly.**_

 _ **Happy reading**_

 _ **x R.**_

 **Emma Fights for their lives.**

A cannon went off. The sound vibrated through her bones, or so it felt like. Everything was completely silent except for that one cannon shot. How many cannons had gone off in these five days? She had no clue. She had barely moved from the spot she was in right now, next to an unconscious Regina that was still on the brink of death, now with three unopened silver parachutes around her. Emma didn't want to open them, yes they could be a help to her, but they could also be false hope.

Because that is all that these games really were, false hope for the children that have to return to the reaping next year, false hope for the children who safely made it out, but now have to enter their children into the reapings when they get older. False hope that one day it might even get better, that this all is an act of mercy and kindness, given to them by the lovely Capitol.

The only thing she desperately needed right now, was Regina waking up and giving her the smallest of smiles, since it seemed that the brunette was only able to give those as smiles, and tell Emma that everything was going to be alright. That Regina would save them both and that Regina would protect her. She hated the idea of being so reliable on someone, well normally she would hate it, but with Regina she really liked it. She loved the fact that Regina would do her best to protect her from whatever harm may come their way. It felt nice to know someone cared enough for you to give their life. Regina had almost done so five days ago.

A cannon went off just after Regina had closed her eyes five days ago, and Emma had feared it was to signal the death of the girl that was in her arms then, but there was still a heartbeat to be felt, a puff of breath blown out of the brunettes nostrils. Probably some tribute Regina had wounded, or a whole other one that succumbed to the deadly pulls of nature. The relief Emma felt when she realised the cannon wasn't meant to alert everyone to her death, was so immense tears had leaked from her eyes. She didn't get why someone she hadn't even known for long, made her cry with relief, but that moment she didn't care about that. She just hugged the limp body of the brunette close to her as she let the tears flow for now.

That was also when the first parachute arrived. It had taken her a whole damned hour before she even wanted to move from her spot to haul the metal thing inside their little camp, but she did. She didn't open it though, the false hope that was to be had when she did open it was too great to open the thing. So she had left it there, her eyes only on the still body of the girl that had taken her heart without Emma even noticing until it was already far too late.

Now though, after five days and a few parachutes later she really needed to open them, maybe it really was something that could treat Regina her wounds better than Emma had tried to.

She opened the oldest one and sighed as she just saw some food. Her stomach was yearning for some of it by loudly stating an growling for the food in her hands, so she took about half of the food, put that back into the container and then ate the other half, of something she didn't even know the name of.

The thought of Regina not waking up, and thus not having to share this food with her didn't even come up in her mind as she ate and kept her eyes trained on the unconscious brunette. "Regina please wake up, I've got some rather good tasting food... Please?" Emma whispered to her as she sighed. This really did feel rather fruitless. This wasn't going to help the brunette up...

The second parachute had some kind of beverage in it together with the cryptic words of Maleficent, the mentor of Regina.

 _This might breathe some life back into the party_

 _M_

Emma didn't really get the words and shrugged her shoulders as she took a small sip of it. Her face scrunched up in disgust and she spat the liquid out, trying very hard not to make a sound while doing so.

Wait.

Maybe this was for Regina to drink. Maybe this would wake her. Maybe this would heal her even! Emma felt a new kind of energy surge through her body as she knelt down next to the face of the brunette, tentatively opening the mouth by pulling one of the plump lips down. Then she carefully dropped a few drops into the mouth of the brunette.

After a minute of staring at the brunette nothing happened and Emma felt angry at herself for having this damned false hope. It was the main reason she hadn't opened the amend things in the first place was because of just that, and still she let herself have it. She was such an idiot. Such a stupid idiotic little gi-

Regina gasped and spluttered as she liquid felt like fire through her veins. As if someone blew new life into her battered and bruised body. It was like the deep cuts that were afflicted to her body were slowly sewn shut, it hurt like hell and a pained whimper left her lips.

"Oh my god Regina you're awake!" Emma said happily and rushed to the side of the brunette that couldn't answer that statement before she felt two soft lips on her own and she kissed back after the initial shock that had shaken her system.

The kiss turned a little more passionate when the brunette swiped her tongue over the bottom lip of the blonde, Emma of course opened her mouth happily and a soft moan even left her as she felt Regina's tongue invade her mouth. Regina's hands were buried in the blonde's mane as Emma had her hands tenderly cupping the brunette's cheeks and softly caressing them. Both of their hearts were racing as they kissed and kissed, momentarily forgetting where they were exactly, until they had to break apart due lack of oxygen.

"Hello to you too." Regina said and looked at Emma with a small smile, chocolate brown orbs gazing into sea green ones.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Emma said and punched Regina in the shoulder, which caused for the brunette to chuckle. "You were asleep for five damned days! You almost died." Emma said the latter in just a whisper, not even wanting to think about it, about losing Regina. She cared so deeply for her already and was afraid that if she were to lose the brunette, she wouldn't be able to survive. God, that sounded cheesy, doesn't it? Well Emma still felt like that was what would happen.

"Well I'm sorry for protecting your sorry ass from Snow and Charming, you're welcome idiot." Regina muttered not really being able to deal with the fact that Emma seemed to care for her so deeply like that. It was a novelty that anyone would care for her, let alone someone being so upset about the fact that she got hurt. Emma reminded her so much of Danielle it almost just hurt. The care, dare she say love in both of their eyes when they met her brown ones, the kisses, God the kisses were just as perfect as they once were when Regina's lips closed the space between hers and Danielle's lips. Maybe Emma's were even better...

It didn't make sense to her, how she and Emma could have clicked like this. They were complete opposites, but then again so were she and Dani. They were from different districts, but then again so were Dani and she...

God this was conflicting as hell. This was really confusing too. She couldn't have Dani anymore though, because she got killed... Because of her no less. The same fate would await Emma were Regina to pursue her right? Regina would be poisonous to Emma, it would be the demise of the blonde if she were to stay with her. It was good that at the end of this all, Regina would have to kill herself. To protect Emma from any harm that might be coming to her. Yes that would be best for everyone. Emma would survive these games and be able to live a happy life, and Regina would be freed from the demons from her past that still haunted her.

"I don't mean to be ungrateful for any of that, but please promise me you won't put yourself in harms way again? Please? For me." Emma pleaded as she looked into Regina's eyes there and saw some kind of turmoil, before the brown orbs looked away. There had flickered some kind of deep, heavy sadness in those eyes, that Emma wanted to decipher. "Regina? what is it?" The blonde asked the brunette and just hoped for an honest answer.

"Before these games end, I will be dead." The brunette blurted out and then slapped a hand over her mouth. She wasn't supposed to say any of that. She was supposed to keep that a secret. Now the blonde would definitely stop her from doing it.

"What?!"

"Oh yes, yell, that will definitely not attract people to our hideout."

"Dead, what do you mean dead?"

"You know, not breathing, no heartbeat, all those lovely things that mean that you're dead."

"Regina, I'm being serious here."

"So am I."

"You can't die." Emma almost whined and looked at Regina with a heartbroken look That snapped Regina out of her rather cold demeanor.

"Emma, I have to die. Only one can win. Why do you think I saved the dreamshade berries? That way when I have killed all the other tributes, and when I know that you're safe-" Regina started and then softly cupped Emma's cheek with a soft smile. "When I know that you're safe, I can eat the berries and let you win. THat way you don't have to kill anyone and can return to your district, your family."

"B-but what about you?"

"I can finally be free." Regina whispered softly and then leaned in, because the pull was too strong to resist, and she tenderly pressed her lips the the blonde's lips. She smiled into the kiss when she felt Emma respond to it. Regina didn't even notice she was crying until her salty tears rolled down her cheeks and Emma broke off the kiss to wipe away the tears that were leaking from the deep brown orbs.

Yes, she was called a heartless bitch and a black widow, but that didn't mean that any of that was true. She had a heart, and that heat was now aching at the idea of leaving Emma behind without being able to stop it.

"I will take the berries too." Emma said softly as she looked at Regina with tears of her own and a sniffle when her nose started to get runny.

"No, Emma. Please, you can't do that." Regina whispered painfully and looked at Emma with pleading eyes. Emma couldn't sacrifice herself as well. That way there wouldn't be a winner… Wait. That way there wouldn't be a winner. That way the Capitol would fail. The Games would fail. That was a perfect plan. Nobody would win. There would be no victor to show how merciful the capitol was to let them live. The whole system of the games would be proven faulty.

"Wait Emma, you're a genius!" Regina said suddenly and without warning pulled Emma in for a happy passionate kiss that the blonde herself melted into. Regina held Emma close as she let her plump lips move against thinner pink ones.

"Okay, not complaining about the kiss or anything like that, but why am I am genius?" Emma asked with a rather awkward chuckle.

"Because if we both take the berries at the same time after I eliminate the rest of the tributes, nobody wins. There wont be any victors left for the capitol to celebrate. In a way we as tributes can finally win the games." Regina said with an excitement that she had almost never felt this way.

"S-so if we both take the berries and die, nobody will win?"

"Yes, nobody would win and that means that the games, and thus the capitol will fail." Regina said with a broad smile and it seemed contagious since Emma was smiling as well.

"So that also means that in the short time we still have with each other, you won't fight the attraction you feel towards me?" Emma asked with a glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face.

That look on Emma's face reminded Regina so much of Dani, it almost hurt. The glint in the sea green eyes and the smirk to match it when she was challenging someone. When she knew she knew something others didn't of things she wasn't supposed to know. But it also reminded her of how well Danielle could always read her, it seemed Emma was doing a rather good job of that herself right now, since apparently it had been obvious to the blonde how much Regina truly felt for the beautiful creature called Emma.

"Am I that transparent?" Regina teased and received a nudge of Emma's elbow against her bicep and a lovely chuckle that still managed to speed up her heart beat.

"With that look that you give me when you want to kiss me, or are about to kiss me, yes" Emma teased and then sobered up a little.

"We still need to treat the rest of your wounds Regina, or they will infect. Do we still have the salve that came with the very first parachute?" Emma asked but Regina shook her head.

"No sorry, we used all of that up on the wound on my leg." Regina said with a heavy sigh and looked at emma with an apologetic smile.

"Well then I supposed we just have to open the third parachute and hope for the best right? Maybe that still has something that will heal the cut on your cheek and the one in your stomach." Emma said as she once more looked at Regina, but this time it was to inspect the slightly healing wound, but it was healing badly and this way would without any doubt leave a incredibly nasty scar that would be marring Regina's face. Then her gaze moved down towards the wound in Regina's stomach that still looked as nasty as ever.

She had cleaned the wound during the day after the horrendous night that Regina got hurt, but even cleaning the wound regularly while the brunette was sleeping, wasn't enough to make it even look a little bit better.

So opening the other parachute it was then, it seemed like that was the only way they could go. Emma picked it up from the ground and when she opened it her hopes to heal Regina were crushed. Food. It was just simple food. Okay, yes it meant that they wouldn't have to go and hunt for something to eat, but if they didn't get something for Regina soon the brunette would die of infected wounds, they would still be nowhere.

"Don't look so sullen Emma, we can use the food, we need the food really, it will help us. With the food from the first parachute and this one we won't have to hunt for food and thus don't have to expose ourselves for a little while longer. We just need to get some water to stay hydrated and we will win." Regina said solely to help Emma keep her spirits up. She knew that they were doomed. They were doomed and they would both die and let someone like Snow win the games, their rebellious plan would be stopped before they could even do it. They had to stop these games from ever happening again after this, and they together would stop it, would give the spark for a new rebellion, a new rebellion that could overthrow the Capitol if they were lucky. Their deaths would serve the people well, they hoped. But her pre timely death would be bad, it would ruin their master plan.

A voice cleared its throat through some kind of speaker " _Tributes, don't despair too soon, for there will be a feast at dawn, and you all are invited. All of you have something they need, and we as gamemakers are feeling generous. At dawn you will see a table at the cornucopia with the thing you need most placed upon it in a backpack with your district number upon it. But be quick, for you wouldn't want the others to get your things, now do you?"_ After that there was a crackle and then silence.

"The medicine, we need to go get it for you, it could heal you. Regina this could be our chance to still do the thing we want to."

"NO! No you are not going out there with all the other tributes while I lay here waiting for you. Emma i'm not letting you go out for slaughter. I won't let you." Regina said firmly and gave Emma a stern look as her brows furrowed. "You will get yourself killed and I can't lose you. Not now. Not before it is our time to say goodbye to this world forever. I don't want to cut this short time any shorter." Regina said and bit her lip to spill more of her worries and pains that she felt at the idea of losing Emma. Yes they would die soon, but that didn't mean she wouldn't miss Emma if she were to die beforehand…

"Regina you will die if I don't. I'm going and that's final." Emma said defiantly. She stood up against Regina and she know she shouldn't but still she needed to save Regina the pain of dying from infected wounds.

They argued about it deep into the night, but after a while Regina was so tired out from her wounds and how they drank up her energy, she fell asleep. When Emma had made sure that Regina was asleep she gather the knives that they had in their little camp, which turned out to be two, a bigger one and a smaller pocket knife. when she had those hidden away on her body, but easy to access, she got ready to leave. She pressed a soft kiss to Regina's temple and whispered a goodbye before she went on her way. Dawn would be upon them in an hour. If she was on time she could just sneak into the feast with the backpacks before the others had arrived at the table.

She walked towards the Cornucopia with purpose and a power behind her strides. She had a goal and that was to save the girl she loved, nothing more, nothing less. That should be simple enough right? She had the backpack with the district number of both Regina and hers on it. She slung it over her shoulder before someone slashed her shoulder and she cried out in pain, not even in the slightest used to pain. Especially not to the pain of a blade slicing into her flesh. "The pretty blonde dyke was allowed out? Hmm how surprising… Where is you little power dyke blonde princess?" Snow snarled.

The girl had a nasty cut on her face and she seemed to be limping, although that didn't seem to hold her back. Snow lunged out with the knife again, and Emma was only barely able to avoid the blade for slinging into her flesh once more. The blade glinted in the rising sunlight that was coloured a blood red, almost as if it was predicting the deaths that were about to fall at any moment. Just when a blade was to be lodged into her ribcage by Snow, the girl coughed up blood before crippling to the ground. Emma gasped out a choked breath that had been stuck in her throat as Snow died before her eyes.

"Go back to your girl nine, You don't deserve to die by the sadistic hands of Snow." A kind voice said and she found a brown girl with jet black hair give her a smile before she hurried off with the district four backpack. Emma shook her head, breathless she ran back into the forest and towards the girl that she was sure she loved. She had just risked her life for her, just to save Regina. It was so strange that in the two weeks that they knew each other she could feel this strongly for the brunette, but she did.

"EMMA!" Regina cried out and she slung her arms around the blonde, minding the wound she had noticed the second the blonde came into view. When she woke up and she was alone tears had burned in her eyes. Emma had disobeyed her and she had left to save her life only to risk her own. In all fairness she hadn't even expected that Emma would come back alive. So when she saw Emma she ignore all the pain that her stomach and face were causing her and she rushed up from her seating position and hugged the blonde tightly against her.

The pain almost gone, replaced by the pure shot of adrenaline she was feeling as she held the wounded blonde close to her. "Please promise me you won't leave me like that again." Regina whispered brokenly. This was weakness. She was showing weakness by reacting like this, but for Emma she didn't care. Her heart felt torn by the idea of losing her goofy blonde too prematurely.

"I won't. But Regina you need to sit down, you're bleeding." Emma said and guided the frantic brunette down to sit on the floor with her. The wound on Regina's stomach was losing blood fast and Emma worried that if Regina wouldn't calm down quickly she would simply bleed to death because of it.

The pain settled in again as the adrenaline ebbed away and she let Emma hoist up her shirt and take it off. now only clad in her bra on her upper part of her body she felt exposed and wanted to hide. She was confident, yes, and she knew her body was good alright, but she didn't like showing it. Not after all the things he- _Not now Regina_

Emma didn't look at Regina's body now, just looking at the giant cut across her stomach. She got the salve out of the backpack that was combined for them together and she started to generously lather the wound with the cream like substance, that seemed to almost immediately do its job. She then put the cream on the cut on Regina's face before two tanned hands took the jar from her hands and started to gently put it on the wound that she had gotten in the fight with Snow.

Regina concentrated on the task at hand as she put the rest of the salve over Emma's wound on her shoulder and when it was done she pressed a soft kiss to it as well. "There you go, now we should probably rest, it's already getting dark again." Regina said softly. It was strange that it was already getting dark, but then again, the gamemakers controlled the climate here, even day and night. Apparently they had decided to cut this day short and force all of the to rest. Tomorrow would probably be the big finale, since only four of them wer-

A cannon went off.

Three. There were now only three of them left. Tomorrow would be the finale, where they had to fight Charming and win so they could put their final part of the plan in motion.

Tomorrow they had to be ready to fight, but tonight, tonight they would huddle close together and sleep.


	4. Sarah Dies

_**To the lovely guest that probably didn't dare to login to comment on this story, please remember that this is an AU thus Emma is different from what you are used to, and keep in mind that Emma has never had any training for this, she was completely unprepared while Regina is had years and years of training. That said if you hate the story, don't read it. I would have sent this to you in a PM but since you apparently don't want that and commented as a Guest I'll reply like this. I have read too many fics that had Emma as the big hero and Regina as a helpless little princess that was unable to do anything, I decided to turn that around for once, and grant Regina this chance to be the hero, to be the strong one for once, though further along in the story Emma will grow and develop, but that takes time, just like any character development takes time. I thank you for reading my fic and I hope that you enjoy commenting more useless and hurtful comments like this. Goodbye.**_

 _ **Sorry for that my lovely readers and I apologize for this late update, this will be a bit of a shorter update and this is about Charming and Sarah (The district 4 girl) and how she fares after saving Emma from Snow, I do hope that you all enjoy this chapter and the last one unlike the guest, and please let me know what you think, since that does fuel my updates :) If you want to listen to the song that inspired me for this chapter, listen to**_ **Run Boy Run, by Woodkid,** _**anyways,**_

 _ **happy reading**_

 _ **x R.**_

 **Sarah dies**

She ran through the manufactured forest with the backpack on her back that had a big number four painted on the back of it. She had saved the blonde girl of nine and spared her life, why? She had no idea. perhaps because Snow and the Charming of her had killed the boy she took with her to the games. The brother of the victor Finnick Odair, Jamie Odair. They had been close, he was her best friend and he had been murdered in cold blood. That explained the fact that she had killed Snow, but what explained the fact that she had spared the district nine girl's life again?

Maybe she just didn't have the heart to kill the girl when she put on those big panicked bambi eyes… Maybe she just didn't want to have the murder of someone as innocent as the girl on her. It would be better if Charming were to kill the blonde, that way she didn't have to do the deed. She truly did hope that district one girl, the Black Widow, wouldn't have to kill the girl. That would be cruel, to have to kill the person that you loved.

Sarah shook her head and ran on to go back to her hide out so she could safely empty her backpack and see what the 'generous gamemakers' had granted her. She was in desperate need of water and food for she had been failing to get enough of it, and thus when she opened the sack she almost cried in relief as she saw it contained food and liters of water. "Thank god." She whispered and looked at the things as if they were her greatest treasure ever to be found.

Just less than a mile away a furious Charming was muttering to himself, scheming how he could gut the Four girl with the utmost amount of pain she could suffer without her passing out, because he didn't want her to bail out on the rain of pain that would be bestowed upon her in a short amount of time. He felt so _so_ angry, and there was such a great amount of pain that was resounding deeply inside of him that it felt like it was even in his bones. It felt like this pain was tears his bones and his whole body apart and he couldn't function correctly until the person that had caused his had payed for it with their lives. Which meant that from now on he was at war with every tribute that crossed his path, no more playing games or teasing them, taunting them. The time for that was over, there would only be blood now, their blood, and it would be spilled in great abundance if her had some say over the matter.

Charming smirked as he worked on his trap for the girl he knew was close, god this would hurt her so _damned_ much and he was already enjoying the fact to the fullest. He would let her slowly bleed to death, letting her beg for his mercy to just get it over with and kill her. Of course he wouldn't give her any mercy and just watch her bleed to death, but just the idea of her begging for the kill made him almost happy and gleeful. Though after Snow's death that of course felt impossible to let it be completely true. The four Girl was going to pay a lovely price for saving the idiot blonde dyke that filthy Black Widow had turned. God why were people even stupid and careless enough to fall for the killing machine that was Regina. Nobody should even come close to her, she would surely lead to one's demise, but now, after this job with Four was done, he would end the reign of terror of the _Evil Queen_.

Charming was smiling wickedly, with a glint in his eyes that would make anyone cower away in fear of what the boy would do to you, as he muttered curses under his breath, cursing Regina and the girl from Four, and even Snow for getting killed this easily. Regina the most though, because it was all her fault. She always had to cause death and destruction wherever she went, and he knew that the girl herself knew that just as well as he did. This would be over soon though, it would be over and he would be the victor. He would win these games and claim victory and with it revenge for Snow. It would be perfect, and after this victory every girl from his district till the capitol would want him. He couldn't stay single forever now could he?

Sarah ate her food , maybe a little too fast, but she couldn't know when the next short period of silence and rest would come along, and her stomach and her entire body needed this to be able to fully function again. After that, two liters of water was chugged down before she finally caught her breath again and she let out a very unladylike belch that would make her mother chastise her were she here with her. Just the thought of that made her inside churn and her freshly consumed food was almost leaving her stomach again, but she repressed it just in time.

She didn't have the luxury to think about things like her mother. If she ever wanted to see those warm trusted brown eyes of her mother again, she had to focus now and she had to hope that perhaps Charming and the Widow girl would kills each other and that she had an easy target like Emma to kill. This time she wouldn't hold any punches. It still confused her that she had let the blonde live the first time around, but there was nothing she could do now to change that.

Charming sharpened another medium sized tree branch into a sharp point and when he tested it by pressing the tip of his finger against it and putting a little pressure behind it, he drew blood. He smiled at it proudly and watched his creation slowly but surely come together, oh his revenge on the girl would be so damned _sweet_ … she wouldn't even know what was coming for her. Her end would be filled with the pain and despair a miscreant like herself deserved. and after that he was going to give the two dykes the same treatment, god this would be so good, in his sadistic pleasure he almost forgot about his lover's death just hour ago, _almost_.

Sarah swallowed hard at the thought of killing someone again. Someone that didn't deserve it. God how she had hated it when the district eleven girl had looked at her with pleading eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks before she had hurled the knife at the just twelve year old thing. Yes she had felt sick and had felt like a horrible human being for a whole two days after that kill, because she hadn't deserved that fate. A young girl like that had deserved a far better fate. But it had to happen. This was an acute and almost painless death, it was the most humane way to kill her in these games. Killing Snow, she had felt no sorrow, no regret, just delicious satisfaction. That was what these games did to you, they turned you into a revenge craving monster that lusted upon the blood of the guilty.

Charming put the sharpened branches that were now almost as sharp as the knife he held in his right hand into the precisely made holes in the thicker bigger horizontal branch that had rather low above the ground. About the height that it reached his midsection of his body. It was perfect, he then set his trap and waited for his prey to come and fall right into it.

Sarah suddenly heard movement close to her small resting place and she jumped up with her weapon in her hand. "Come out, come out, whoever you are…" She called out in a sickeningly sweet voice. She didn't want to come over like someone who enjoyed the kill, but she had to say, if this was the Charming boy she would probably come rather close to enjoying the kill. She walked from her hiding spot and walked a bit around the spot to search for the source of the sound when a branch snapped underneath her boot, which in turn made another bigger branch snap, and before she knew it a large horizontal branch with massive wooden spikes fastened onto it was flying towards her. She was too slow, of course she was too slow. Who could outrun such an incredibly fast flying branch. Two of the spikes impaled her and made her let out an inhuman wail of agony and pain as she wood was imbedded at both sides of her spine, just missing it really.

"Well, well, well, not so brave now are you four?" Charming spat out and to match his tone she actually spat at her feet as she girl crippled down in pain, her once rather clean hands now covered in her own blood that she was losing fast. Charming could see the girl was in almost too much pain to speak and her felt a great sense of pleasure and pride course through him at the sight. His revenge for her beloved Snow had just started though.

"Well you don't see me running away like a coward do you?" She snarled back but her voice was weak from the pain and she spat out blood, covering the boy in front of her with the warm gooey substance.

"Ready to beg for death yet?"

"Never!"

"So you'd rather suffer, you idiotic little girl."

"I will not let you take my dignity as well as my life."

"Very well then, I'll stay here and watch you slowly die instead."

"Good luck." Sarah hissed out even though the pain was eating her up and she knew that holding onto life was getting to be harder and harder as the blood was staining her entire shirt and coat, as well as her pants right now. She was losing much blood and fast, perhaps her death wouldn't be too slow, or so she hoped. Perhaps the gods would be merciful on her and just take her life right now instead of prolonging her suffering.

As if Charming could read her mind he took on of the branches that was lodged in her body and started to twist it, making her scream out in pain again and CHarming just laughed wickedly as his eyes glinted with sadistic pleasure. He was enjoying this far too much as the girl from four suffered, god revenge really was _incredible_.

Five minute later a canon finally went off, signalling the end of Sarah who might have lost her life to Charming, but not her dignity.

 _ **So this was a little thing to explain Sarah and her actions a little more, I'm already working on the next chapter which will be the Finale of the Hunger Games part, You will have to see if they survive the games, or if only one of them survives, of perhaps neither of them… Who knows how cruel I want to be to all my lovely readers hmmm?**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE review, i need some writing motivation because i'm feeling like nobody is enjoying this story anymore….**_


	5. The Beast

_**Jus Drein Jus Daun. That's all I have to say for this update. If you watch The 100, you will probably get how horribly devasted I am.**_

 **The Beast**

 _"_ _Dear tributes, there is a surprise for the three of you at the cornucopia, I highly suggest you all go and see what it is that will, perhaps, give you that extra drive to win."_

Regina swallowed hard and looked at Emma, her brown eyes wide with worry for what in heaven's name they could have for them that would drive them to win. Regina herself didn't need much drive to win, since her biggest drive was not to win. She would kill Charming before she and Emma… Even in her head she couldn't think about it.

"Emma, wake up, we need to get ready and be prepared for what Charming decides to throw at us, because I'm pretty sure it's not the other girl that survived." Regina said and cupped Emma's cheek softly as she looked down at the beautiful girl that was Emma. A lump formed in her throat just thinking about what they would probably be doing in just a few hours. She just hoped that in death they could be reunited. It really was her biggest hope.

She noticed the tears when they dropped onto Emma's bare shoulder that was now for the largest part healed and well. Little drops of colourless liquid that caught the morning light while they fell down from her cheek onto pale skin. Her eyes fixed on the wound that actually quite miraculously looked amazingly well. She had to give it to the capitol that they truly were masters in healing such wounds, even if it was just some things that sponsors sent to them, it healed amazingly well. Far better than she even in district one had seen before, and they had amazing ointments there.

Regina watched how Emma's eyes slowly blinked open and looked up to Regina, a lazy smile was which greeted Regina next and it drew a smile out of herself as well. She softly chuckled as Emma tiredly let her green eyes travel the slightly tinted skin of Regina before a half limp hand went up until it could get Regina's jacket and pull her down as their lips met in a soft and tender kiss.

"How long do you think we have until we really have to get ready, because I would like to postpone said moment for as long as I can." Emma whispered to Regina, and Regina was able to see the fear that bubbled up in Emma's eyes while she asked that.

"We really have to get ready Emma. If we want to bring Charming down-"

"Are we sure that it isn't Charming that is already dead?" Emma asked with what they both knew was false hope because that could have never happened.

"Emma you know that is truly impossible. The girl from what? District four? She will be long gone by now. She is much smaller and much less experienced than someone like Charming, thus it is only logical that Charming will have defeated the girl. We and him. Three tributes left of the twenty four that have started these games and yet it still isn't over." Regina said with a sigh and swallowed thickly.

"Well it's almost over Regina, almost." Emma said and Regina looked up at her knowing that Emma was probably trying to sound sort of positive about their situation. Only there was absolutely nothing to be positive about. Not really. What could ever be positive about being locked up in an arena that is trying to kill you if you don't move in the way the game makers want you to, and if you do move you have twenty three other teenagers that ae trying to kill you as well. Really this whole thing was a bleak scene that couldn't ever have a positive outcome with the plan they had in mind for themselves.

Suicide was never what Regina thought could be her end, she always thought after the hard life she had had, that he was too dignified for such a meagre ending like that. That she would never sink as low into self-loathing and self-hatred to do it, because in her eyes that was the only reason to ever commit such an act, but now her eyes were reopened and she could see that such a reason as the love one carries for another can also be a possibility to do it. To rob yourself of your life because life, breathing and moving and thinking is too hard without them by your side. But with Emma, well without Emma really, Regina couldn't see a life. She just saw a black space of where her will to live should have been but wasn't. It had departed even with the thought of not having the positive Emma, with her unruly blonde mane and the smile that even had warmed her cold and little heart.

Regina looked Emma over once again and she sighed so heavily Emma gave her a worried look but she waved it off as if it were nothing but a mere tired sigh, instead of a heavily defeated one. Regina stood up and got ready for the battle to come, and the apparent _surprise_ that was waiting for them when they would reach the cornucopia. She was, of course, expecting the worst that could possibly happen, because in these games that was the case most of the time for them. What would it be this time though? Flesh eating squirrels like in the fiftieth Hunger Games? Would it be a rain of Venomous toads like the sixty first Hunger Games? Of course they would never repeat previous actions, but it made Regina wonder what kind of horrendous thing they could dream up and then sent towards them to make the last few deaths that bit more exciting to watch for them and the Capitol that hungered off of these kind of massacres. She had a great fear that it would be something even more horrifying than what had happened in the previous year, because in her eyes they almost actually always managed to do so.

She looked at Emma good and proper for one last time, because she wasn't exactly sure if she would ever get the chance to do so again and then took Emma's hand in her, intertwined their fingers and she ran. She ran with the blonde struggling to keep up behind her to the Cornucopia and when they would arrive there, she would see what kind of disgusting creature awaited them.

She could have never guessed what had actually been made for them, and god was she properly disgusted by it. It was almost enough to make her empty her stomach right then and there. Regina took the sight in and she felt her knees waver. Her bravado of simply defeating Charming had dissipated into a little puddle of dust and crumbles.

How could she and Emma both survive that? "Regina what do you see?" Emma asked as Regina had shielded Emma for the horrific sight in front of them.

It was this rather massive beast that she couldn't put a definite name to, because it head the head of a deer, with antlers large and bloody, the face seemed ripped apart, almost like it had died and was then resurrected into this thing. The beast was gaunt to the point of emaciation, its desiccated skin pulled tautly over its bones. With its bones pushing out against its skin, its complexion the ash grey of death, and its eyes pushed back deep into their sockets, the thing looked like a gaunt skeleton recently disinterred from the grave. What lips it had were tattered and bloody, unclean and suffering from suppurations of the flesh, the beast gave off a strange and eerie odour of decay and decomposition, of death and corruption. It was hunched over and gave Regina the feeling like it could break in two at any second. what spooked her the most was that it seemed like where its ribcage was supposed to be it was made of all kinds of upperparts of a human skeleton. Screaming heads trying to burst out of its skin in desperation. If Regina strained her ears enough she could heard the screams, or she thought she could was more like it.

Her heart hammered in her chest and she looked away from the beast for a moment to calm her heart down and to hold Emma back from seeing this horror. She felt that if Emma were to see this she would probably never be able to sleep. She feared that even she might possibly never be able to sleep ever again after seeing this. It's claws were drenched in blood and whoever it set foot, the ground would freeze. She had no clue what this was and she was terrified. She could honestly said that she had never in her life felt as terrified as she felt right now.

She looked At the beast again and now she saw it had a tail connected to its bony spine, although it wasn't what you would say a normal tail what any animal would have, no, its tail was made out of horrifying, spines and ribcages, multiple attached to one another by the spine, which with a total of four ribcages, made its tail. It was atrocious.

Regina turned fully to Emma, being out of the thing's sight. "Promise me you will wait for me here, where it's safe. Emma please do not even look towards the cornucopia okay?" Regina whispered desperately and felt like all hope was lost for her. If she died because of this beast instead of Charming, she wouldn't have her revenge. And if there was one thing she promised herself to get, it was her revenge. A happy ending was something she couldn't have, but her delicious and earned revenge was something that she could get. Blood must have blood. They caused the death of the girl she had love, and now he would pay. And he would pay with his life for it just like Snow had done.

"Regina, what's happening? Please don't lie to me to make it sound less dangerous because I can see in your eyes that that is what you're planning on doing." Emma said and Regina could see the sheer determination she had and she gave Emma a solemn nod.

"There is a beast out there and it is positively revolting, I don't want you to see it and not because I don't think you can handle the sight of it," _although that really was what Regina was thinking that exact moment._ "It is because I don't want to endanger your life by running towards it together. I want you to be safe for as long as possible and perhaps if I do die during this, you can be the victor. If not, we have our berries." Regina said softly.

Part of her wanted to kill Charming and then make sure she ended her life before Emma could even join her in taking the berries so Emma would have a life, but she was rather sure that Emma wouldn't stand for that for one single second. She would probably still take the berries before the victor could even be announced... She knew Emma was quick, underestimating her would be a mistake, so she wouldn't make her own plans now.

"Regina I want you to listen to me, I'll stay here, but you have to promise me that you will kill Charming and then come back to me. I want to be able to kiss you for one last time before it will be too late to do so." Emma said and Regina felt that flutter again, that flutter that meant she was hopelessly in love with Emma. And she knew that they only knew each other for a short while, days in an arena can feel like an eternity though, and thus Regina felt like she and Emma had been falling for each other over the course of weeks perhaps.

"I promise Emma, I won't let you go without your goodbye kiss." She whispered and pressed her lips to Emma's right now as well. "This one was a promise, the next one will be a goodbye." She whispered and then she turned and ran into the fight.

The beast turned and its glowing red eyes seemed to let off red steam that floated into the air until it was so thinned out there was nothing left of it, and it scared Regina even more than she could have imagined. How could she ever defeat a beast like this and kill Charming? _Speak of the devil_ , Charming came running into the open field and first she saw how he looked at the beast and looked even more scared than she felt. She saw how he retches as if he needed to throw up at the sight of it before it seemed like he slowly got himself together again, then his piercing blue eyes found hers and they looked at each other with pure hatred. The loud screech of the beast shook them both, the screaming heads inside the beast's chest seemed to be screaming things at them. She wished she knew what they were saying, but instead she looked up at the beast and how it had shifted its attention from her to Charming. She took that time to run to the Cornucopia right behind the beast and she climbed the thing. It seemed like it had grown compared to the last time she had seen it, because now it seemed to be thirty feet high. At least a good fifteen feet taller than the humongous beast. She climbed it with stealth and in silence. But then instead of the glowing red, steaming eyes, the screaming skulls in its chest looked at her and then seemed to scream something at her again but she couldn't understand, until suddenly the horrible creature turned and looked up at her again. She had eight arrows left. Eight normal arrows to defeat this computer designed monster...

She aimed her first one but she didn't really know where to aim. What would kill this beast? What would make it stop? What was its weakness... Without that knowledge how could she even try to kill it. If it could even be killed. Perhaps it would just go away when only one person was left, when only the victor was left. But that couldn't be, because then she and Emma, they could never have their last moment together.

"I'm ready for this fight. I'm ready for this fate." She whispered to herself to perhaps get some more courage, to have more confidence that she would be able to this. She would beat the monster and Charming and be able to say goodbye to Emma, she knew it.

She drew her arrow and took a deep breath to focus right on where to shoot it. First she would try its head, because that seemed the most logical to do. She breathed in, aimed and then let the arrow go flying, going straight through the bad of its skull, some bits of bone crumbling off of it, as if the skull were this old crumbling piece of art that was slowly falling apart.

It was so strange to see something with its head pierced turn around and look at her with red eyes burning with pure hatred. She didn't even know those eyes could show any emotion because they seemed like two glowing orbs, but now she could see that even glowing orbs could very well show hatred, a great deal of it as well.

Just then a hint of blonde curls caught her attention and she looked at how Emma had a knife in her hand, _how did she get the knife?_ And she ran towards the great beast that was closing in on Regina, but she was high, she was safer than Emma at the moment. What the hell was that idiot thinking.

She tried to catch Emma's eyes to signal to her that she should turn around. This was Regina's fight. Charming could hurt her. The monster could hurt her. Literally everything here could hurt her and yet she was running towards the monster to kill it.

It didn't make any sense. Regina had been training for this her whole life, Emma has only had those days before the games as training. Emma was still innocent, innocence was long gone for her. Long, long gone.

If she were to call out Emma's name it would alert the beast immediately. She saw that charming as still too busy with looking at the monster as well that he didn't see Emma. And Emma was getting closer and closer and she needed an answer, she needed a solution for this because she didn't know what to do. How could she even know what to do when that blonde idiot was running towards that beast like she could kill it. The beast started clawing at her and jumping up to reach her. It missed her by a few inches. She hadn't noticed how long it's arms were, how sharp those claws really looked.

Emma was so damned close and she was going into a full blown panic. How could she save Emma and beat the monster and Charming? God how could she do it. How in hell could she-

Emma had reached the beast and ,with surprising force that Regina hadn't expected, slashed the foot-like claw and separated it from the leg of it. How?

The beast let out a howl that almost deafened Regina as it bared its teeth, the screaming skulls and heads in its chest seemed to be screaming in agony and seemed to be doubting who to attack. Her or Emma

Then she finally got it. Those heads controlled the beast, the monster. Not the actual head itself. That's why her arrow had no effect.

She stopped getting lost in her musings thought, when she saw the monster was turning and looking at Emma now. And when she squinted she could see how Charming was heading for Emma as well and rage took over for the boy. She shot two warning arrows at Charming and he backed away again. Five. She had five arrows left to kill the beast.


End file.
